Powrót
Powrót - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzi w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Jest kontynuacją "Dnia Próby". Opis Nasi bohaterowie będą musieli stawić czoło przed nowym wyzwaniem jakim jest szkoła. Czy jedno zauroczenie potrafi zniszczyć piękną przyjaźń? Opowiadanie :Minął już tydzień od przyjazdu Matta. Co ciekawe Władca Ciem, do tamtego czasu, nie zainfekował akumą nikogo z mieszkańców Paryża. Elizabeth i Cassidy zaczęły się martwić... Dobrze wiedziały, że ich przeciwnik próbuje uzyskać nową moc, a co do tego się sprowadza, obezwładnić kolejne miraculum. Wyczuwały, że coś wisi w powietrzu... Tymczasem Matt nie wiele się martwił nie obecnością złoczyńców. Był teraz najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem w całym Paryżu. Odzyskał swoje miraculum, a co się z tym wiązało również Szafirka. Jednakże ciągle bał się koleżanek Adriena i Marinette.. Były dla niego tajemnicze, ale również strasznie pociągające... Wydawało mu się, że są to najpiękniejsze dziewczyny w mieście.. Takie zwinne, szybkie, potrafiące postawić na swoim... Lecz one unikały go. Nie chciały z nim rozmawiać. Chłopaka smucił ten fakt... Ciągle myślał, że to przez to jego "przesłuchanie". Nie uwierzył od razu dziewczyną, a one teraz się na niego obraziły... Miał rację. :- Cass, dlaczego musimy omijać Matta? On jest naprawdę miły... :- Och Eli... On się tylko zgrywa. Dobrze wiem, że jest inny... :- A może nie chcesz go widzieć, bo się zakochałaś? - zaśmiała się dziewczyna :- Eli! To nie prawda! :- Spokojnie, tylko się z tobą droczę.. :Dziewczyna szturchnęła koleżankę. Właśnie szły do szkoły. Dyrektor znalazł dla nich miejsce, dlatego nie musiały czekać do nowego semestru. Nie wiedziały do jakiej trafią klasy... Na szczęście mężczyzna zapewnił je, że będą razem, więc chwilowo się tym nie martwiły. Właśnie dotarły pod drzwi budynku. Czekali tam na nich Adrien, Marinette i.. Matt. Patrzył na nie niepewnie... Lecz rozmowę zaczęła niebieskowłosa. :- Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do dyrektora... :Syknęła głową na Hiszpana. On też miał z nimi pójść. Ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu profesora, lecz on ich wyprzedził. Zagrodził im drogę tuż po wejściu do szkoły. :- Czyżby panna Elizabeth Belina, Cassidy Malore i pan Matt Olsen? :- Tak proszę pana - odpowiedzieli chórem :- Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość! Będziecie wszyscy razem w klasie! :Cass i Eli spojrzały po sobie... A mężczyzna kontynuował. :- Mattcie, poziom nauki w Hiszpani jest trochę niższy niż we Francji, czy nie obrazisz się chodzić do klasy z młodszymi osobami? :Chłopak się spojrzał na koleżanki :- N.. Nie. :- No to świetnie, bo właśnie w klasie zwolniły się cztery miejsca... Zaprowadzę was do sali. :Przyjaciele pożegnali się z Marinette i podążyli za dyrektorem. Za raz potem dotarli do drzwi. Odezwał się dzwonek, lecz nikt nie wszedł do klasy. Najwyraźniej wszyscy weszli już wcześniej do środka. Mężczyzna pociągnął za klamkę, a nastolatkowie weszli za nim do sali. Stanęli na środku sali. :- Drodzy uczniowie, to są wasi nowi koledzy, proszę przedstawcie się. :- Jestem Elizabeth Belina :- Ja Cassidy Malore :- Matt Olsen. :- Brandon Dave - odezwał się głos za plecami przyjaciół. :- Dobrze, usiądźcie w wolnych ławkach - odezwała się nauczycielka. :Nowi uczniowie usiedli w wolnych miejscach. Eli i Cass zajęły ostatnią ławkę, a Matt wraz z nowym chłopakiem usiedli obok nich. Dopiero teraz rozejrzeli się po sali. Znaleźli się w klasie Marinette i Adriena! Jednakże krótko się cieszyli ponieważ następną lekcją była Chemia... Pani Madelejew nie jest miła nawet dla nowych osób... Na szczęście lekcje skończyły się dość wcześnie. Przyjaciele już mieli razem wracać do szkoły, gdy drogę zagrodził im... Nowy super-złoczyńca!? Nie... To tylko Chloe.. :- Adrienku, zadajesz się z coraz większymi ofiarami... :- Nie wtrącaj się, rozpieszczona księżniczko - Cass nie wytrzymała. :- I kto to mówi? - teraz odwróciła się do dziewczyny - Bez guście... :Elizabeth zauważyła, że jej koleżanka za chwilę wybuchnie, więc postanowiła wsiąść sprawę w swoje ręce. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Maycy i odezwała się do blondynki :- Posłuchaj. Nie wiem kim jesteś ale na pewno nie pozwolę ci wyśmiewać się z moich przyjaciół! Znajdź sobie inne ofiary. - mówiąc to gwałtownie odwróciła się, a jej włosy spoliczkowały twarz dziewczyny. Nie zobaczyła jak dziewczyna powoli robi się czerwona ze złości. Brunetka ruszyła przed siebie, a za raz potem dołączyli do niej pozostali przyjciele, zostawiając wściekłą Chloe przed szkołą. :- Eli... Dziękuje, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła... :- Cass, tak robią przyjaciele - mówiąc to przytuliła się do koleżanki. Wszystkiemu przyglądał się Matt. :Adrien zauważył dziwne zachowanie kuzyna.. Postanowił z nim porozmawiać, ale teraz musiał go wziąć jak najdalej od dwóch superbohaterek, bo zaraz je zje wzrokiem. :- Matt, chodźmy. Mój ojciec ma dzisiaj przyjść wcześniej - powiedział z nutką ironii w głosie... :- Spokojnie, wrócę sam. :Chłopak obawiał się tej odpowiedzi. Bał się, że za raz jego kuzyn zrobi coś głupiego... :- Nie. Idziemy teraz. - mówiąc to złapał go za rękę, a mijając Marinette szepnął jej - Przepraszam.... :Za raz potem nie było widać obojga chłopaków. :- Ciekawe, co ich tak nagle napadło.... :- Może dowiemy się jutro - odpowiedziała blado się uśmiechając Marinette. :- Ruszajmy do domu, zrobiło się już późno. :- Tak... Jeszcze musimy zrobić ten projekt z chemii, pamiętasz? :- Nie musicie się tym martwić, nie powinna od was tego wymagać. :- Mari, spokojnie. Damy sobie radę - Cass uśmiechnęła się. :- No dobrze... Do zobaczenia! *** :Adrien całą drogę do domu prowadził kuzyna za rękę. Hiszpan był strasznie zdezorientowany i nie wiedział co się dzieje. Model wepchnął chłopaka do domu i szybko zamknął drzwi. Zaczął iść w stronę przestraszonego bruneta. :- Co ty sobie myślisz? Nie pozwalaj sobie na za wiele! One to wkrótce zauważą! - był naprawdę zdenerwowany.. :- O... O czym ty mówisz? :- Nie udawaj głupka! Mam na myśli Elizabeth i Cassidy! Jak one to zauważą, na pewno je stracisz! Myślałeś o tym kiedyś? :- A.. Adrien, przepraszam! :- Nie powinieneś mnie przepraszać, tylko je! Na szczęście nic nie zauważyły... Ale potem nie będzie tak gładko. Mogą się na ciebie obrazić i na pewno do nich nie zagadasz! :- M.. Masz rację. :Chłopak opadł na kanapę. :- Ja nie wiem co mam robić! Błagam pomóż mi! :Adrien się zaśmiał. Tak samo się zachowywał kiedy cierpiał na nie odzwierciedloną miłość do Biedronki. Ona odrzucała go, naśmiewała się, lecz on się nie poddał. Wiedział, że to jego jedyna. Czuł to. Wierzył w siebie, aż wreszcie ją zdobył. Jego ukochaną Marinette. Była najważniejszą w jego życiu. Jego oczkiem w głowie. Spojrzał z litością na kuzyna. Musi mu pomóc, bo inaczej miłość, albo inaczej miłości jego życia, opuszczą go. Zostanie sam. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. :- Słuchaj Matt.. Może zacznij od rozmowy? :- R.. Rozmowy? :- Tak. Szczerej rozmowy. Pogłębicie swoją przyjaźń. Nie mogą się czuć przy tobie nieswojo. Jestem pewny, że już sobie nagrabiłeś... :- Tak.. Wiem.. - chłopak spuścił głowę. *** :- Bardzo mnie zastanawia to dziwne zachowanie Adriena... Tak nagle wybuchnął. Czy my o czymś nie wiemy? - Cassidy zasypała pytaniami swoją przyjaciółkę. :- Myślę, że może chodzić o jakąś sprawę rodzinną... - Eli próbowała załagodzić atmosferę. :- Dobrze, dzisiaj mu odpuszczę, ale od jutra będę go obserwować razem z tym całym Mattem. :Brązowowłosa odwróciła się na te słowa jak poparzona. :- A więc nie będziesz go już unikać? - cicho zachichotała :- C.. Co? N.. No tak... :- Dziewczyno, uważaj, bo się wkopiesz jeszcze głębiej! :- Co ty masz na myśli? :- Przecież widzę, że jesteś w nim zakochana po uszy... :- Kto, ja? Ta.. Na pewno :- Nie zaprzeczysz faktom - dziewczyna znowu się uśmiechnęła :- Dobra, skończmy ten temat. Musimy skończyć ten projekt.. :- Racja... - uśmiech nie zszedł z twarzy Elizabeth. Jej koleżanka ewidentnie się zakochała! Miała ochotę to ogłosić całemu światu.. Lecz na pewno tego nie zrobi. Najważniejsze jest, aby ona była szczęśliwa. Aktualnie tylko to ją martwi. Za raz potem zabrały się za projekt. *** :- I jak w szkole, udało ci się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć, mój sługo? :- Na razie nie uzyskałem żadnych informacji, lecz jestem na dobrej do tego drodze - po raz pierwszy odpowiedział z wyraźną nutą zadowolenia. :- Mam nadzieję, mam nadzieję. Powoli opracowuję metodę użycia nowego miraculum... Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz... :- Nigdy panie! *** :- Dziewczynki, pora stawać! - rozległ się damski głos :- Dobrze mamo! - odkrzyknęła jedna z nich. Za raz potem koleżanki szybko zjadły śniadanie i udały się do szkoły. Po drodze dołączyła się do nich Marinette i razem dotarły pod próg szkoły. Tam czekał na nich Adrien wraz z Matttem. Para powitała się i pierwsza weszła do środka. Za raz po nich próg przekroczyły Casidy i Elizabeth, a za raz po nich Matt. Weszli do klasy i zajęli swoje miejsca w ławkach. Za niedługo zabrzmiał dzwonek, zwiastujący rozpoczęcie się lekcji. Wszyscy czekali na przyjście nauczycielki. Dzisiaj pierwszą lekcją była godzina wychowawcza. Nowi uczniowie wiedzieli, że będą musieli powiedzieć coś o sobie... Cass i Eli strasznie się tego obawiały. Nie mogły powiedzieć przecież wszystkim prawdy! Na szczęście pierwszy zaczął tajemniczy chłopak siedzący z Hiszpanem. Krótko opowiedział o sobie i zajął swoje miejsce. Cała klasa dowiedziała się, że nie pochodzi z Paryża, tylko z Włoch, a dokładniej z Mediolanu. Dopiero teraz Elizabeth zwróciła uwagę na wygląd chłopaka. Był on na pewno o wiele wyższy od niej samej, wysportowany i dość szczupły. Jego włosy czarne włosy były dość długie i z nieładem zakrywały jego uszy. Oczy miał koloru szarego, a jego karnacja, porównując do włochów była zaskakująco jasna. Nie był jednak blady. Wyglądał naprawdę tajemniczo... Drugi w kolejce był Matt. Szybko o sobie opowiedział. Następna była Elizabeth. Wspomniała o Niemczech, jej rodzinnym kraju z oraz o jej matce mieszkającej w Paryżu. Teraz nadszedł czas na Cassidy. Szybko wymieniła nazwę kraju z którego pochodzi - Wielką Brytanię, ale potem zacięła się. Nie chciała mówić o swoich rodzicach... Wypowiedziała ilość dni od których jest we Francji i zajęła swoje miejsce. Koleżanka uśmiechnęła się do niej. Udało się! Miały już to za sobą! Pozostałe lekcje minęły dość spokojnie, oczywiście pomijając WF. Dzisiaj musieli ćwiczyć całą klasą, więc pani zadecydowała, że będą grać w siatkówkę. Po paru pierwszych zagraniach wyłonili szóstkę najlepiej grających zawodników. Trójkę dziewcząt i trójkę chłopców. Skład był im potrzebny do zawodów między klasowych... Do "wybranych" dołączyła Cassidy. Wszyscy zachwycali się jej grą.. Nic dziwnego. Miała to we krwi. Oprócz niej do składu dostał się Kim, Adrien i... Brandon. Z dziewcząt została jeszcze wybrana Alix i Alya. Po zakończonych lekcjach, przyjaciele wybrali się na lody do kawiarni w parku. Matt miał okazję, aby porozmawiać z dziewczynami... :- Jak się poznałyście? - zapytał zaciekawiony :- To długa historia.. - Cassidy ewidentnie nie była skłonna do rozmowy. :- Niesamowite, jak jesteście ze sobą zżyte - zachwycał się Matt :Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie... Zastanawiały się jaki jest sens rozmowy z Hiszpanem... W końcu postanowiły wrócić do domu. Pożegnały się i ruszyły w kierunku drewnianego mieszkania. Za raz po opuszczeniu przyjaciół, poczuły czyjś wzrok... To musiał być znowu ten wkurzający cień. Cassidy już chciała się odwrócić i coś do niego krzyknąć, gdy Eli ją zatrzymała. :- Niech sobie za nami idzie, niczego się nie dowie - powiedziała szeptem :- Dobrze - odpowiedziała równie cicho, lecz z nutką goryczy Cass. *** :Kiedy Matt i Adrien wrócili już do domu, chłopak znowu zaczął swój wywód. :- Chłopaku! Co to było? :- Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę... :- Ach, chyba bez mojej interwencji się nie obejdzie... :- O.. O czym ty mówisz - za jąkał się zdziwiony Hiszpan :- Spokojnie, nic złego nie mam na myśli. Po prostu pomogę Ci. - uśmiechnął się chłopak :- Dziękuję Ci Adrien! *** :- Już chyba rozumiem dziwne zachowanie Adriena - powiedziała na głos Marinette. Była w własnych pokoju, tylko z Tikki - Zauważyłaś jak dzisiaj się zachowywał Matt? To na pewno musi być coś związanego z nim - zamyśliła się - Już wiem! Matt musiał się zakochać w Cass lub Eli! :- Z kąt takie stwierdzenie? :- Ach, Tiki.. Widziałaś jak na nie patrzył? To chyba oczywiste.. I jeszcze ta sztywna rozmowa.. Jest zakochany po uszy - zaśmiała się :- Oh Mari, czy od teraz robisz się specem od miłości? :-Tikki! To nie jest śmieszne. :Dziewczyna rzuciła poduszką w stronę kwami i obie zaczęły się niekontrolowanie śmiać... :- Jestem tylko ciekawa o którą z nich chodzi.... :- A nie możesz się jego zapytać? :- Racja, mogę mu nawet coś podpowiedzieć.. :- Mari, zmieniłaś się! Jeszcze rok temu byłaś zakochana w Adrienie i nie mogłaś nic przy nim powiedzieć, a teraz chcesz pomagać jego kuzynowi w zdobyciu dziewczyny? :- Właśnie tak Tikki! :Znowu się roześmiały. To naprawdę brzmiało śmiesznie *** :- Wiesz może o co chodziło Mattowi? Zachowywał się bardo dziwnie... :- Może po prostu chciał z nami porozmawiać? Cass, nie wszyscy mają zamiar zrobić coś złego.. :- No nie wiem, to było bardzo podejrzane.... :- Cass! Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! On jest naszym przyjacielem i na pewno nie chce nam zrobić krzywdy. Zresztą przypominam jak go unikałaś.. Może teraz chciał coś zrobić aby to się nie powtórzyło? :- Eli, ty zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć. Kategoria:Opowiadania